You Think You Know Me?
by iloveshiek21
Summary: Axel's back at home again, on one condition, that he has to go back to his old school and finish. Will his friends accept him back into the circle and respect him for what he's done? Summary sucks story is better. Akuroku, soiku, cleon and other pairings.
1. Reminiscence

**You Think You Know Me?**

**Chapter one**: Reminiscence

* * *

**AU**: Just an idea that popped into my head this afternoon, I felt like writing a fic so here it is I guess. Enjoy and I'm still looking for a beta also. I'm not sure if I'm going to take this fic anywhere yet, maybe I will get more inspiration. Lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Kingdom hearts, all characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. :'(**

* * *

I can remember the first thing of the day that hurt me the most. The sun's rays splaying in through my shutters, blinding me and then conveniently, after I stood up and twisted out of my blankets I stood on an extension cord that was unplugged by my bed, infront of the computer desk. Now we all know that when your having a bad day, things "seem" to get worse as the day goes on, unless your fucking Demyx who always has a smile on his dial. Or Sora who is a godamn morning person, and professes every morning that "Everyone should be up early to enjoy mother nature's beautiful bird whistling" and shit. I don't really give a damn what mother nature is like, I want my sleep.

So, the list of events that just made my already sour mode unfold are as follows.

The tall redhead walked into the kitchen to make cereal, he looked up at the clock and saw that it was a quarter to 9 , he knew he was late but shrugged it off, sitting down to eat breakfast at the dinner table with his younger half sister, who was watching some annoying children's morning show.

"Kai, can we please change this channel ?, my eyes are bleeding from all the fluorescent colours."

"Sorry Axe, but it's my turn this morning to watch what I want, you watched your crappy cheaters show yesterday."

"It's not crappy, your just too immature to get the gist of what a real love life is all about."

"What's that supposed to mean, and you would know?" Kairi raised her girly voice, it sounded more like a squeal when she yelled, Axel found it too hilarious to stop his laughter.

"Shutup, your just a heartless person, I bet you haven't even experienced love so you don't even know what it feels like, hence why you hate it!" Kairi squealed once more before looking at the clock.

Axel was still laughing at her, causing her to get more frustrated until they both heard a beep out the front sounding an expensive car horn. Kairi slung her shoulder bag over herself and smirked at Axel. Axel waved her out and smirked as the line on her brow became more prominent.

"you'll get wrinkles if you keep making that face you know, then no one will love you." Axel cackled out a dry laugh which earned him a middle finger from Kairi.

"It's my lovely boyfriend out the front, how nice of him to drive me to school, too bad you have to walk and all." She smirked before she turned and ran off to the black porshe that was rumbling huskily out the front.

Axel didn't think of this, and banged his head against the windscreen of the front door. The lady who was watering the garden in her nightgown glowered at Axel from over the fence. He gave her a cold stare before slamming the front door and returning to his cereal.

"Teenagers!" The lady spat out, before turning off her hose and walking over to her other side garden, which she spied over into the other neighbors yard.

"pesky old women." Axel growled as he finished the remaining cornflakes. He stood up before flicking off the T.V and dropping his plate in the sink.

'It's only one plate, I'm sure Ron can handle that'. He thought before walking briskly past his sister's fucking princess room and entering into to his small plain room. He could still smell the paint for crying out loud!

His single bed lay against the wall and creaked uncomfortably whenever you sat on it. A small blue bedside table that had scratches all over it stood awkwardly beside the old bed, it had a chip on one of the legs which made it rock if you bumped it. He was thankful for his sliding glass mirror that lay embedded into the cheaply painted blue wall. At least it worked properly, he bitterly thought.

His stepfather's name was Ronald Donohue, he had about 5 other daughters to different women and he had decided to actually stay with the one Axel called mother. His mother, Gabriel, allowed Kairi to stay with them as her father was Ronald of course.

Axel and Kairi were both missing one parent. Kairi's mother had past away more than 5 years ago and Axel had never met his real father, he walked out on Gabriel when he was a baby, he may as well have been dead to Axel anyway. She had a princess room because she had been there longer than Axel had, he only moved back home recently because his friend he was living with got caught up in drugs and couldn't afford the rent anymore. His mother let him back in if he promised to go back to school, to which he agreed and he was now landed into this position on his very first day back today.

Axel walked back out, dressed in his red skinny jeans, accompanied by black converse and a black shirt that read "You know you want me" . He had a black backpack strapped to his back which had "Razr" written on the front of it. Oh yeah, he was dressed to kill.

His red hair was spiked very unusually, long thick spikes sticking out in every direction, and he had the most odd-looking tattoos, a dark purple tear drop under each amazingly bright green eye. He was definitely an interesting person to look at.

A little beeping noise sounded from his wrist, how rude!, it had interrupted his panicked thought about a stray piece of hair that wouldn't sit how he had wanted it to. Axel was all for good impressions. He had turned the annoying beep off and realised that maybe now would be a good time to get to school before it was too late to even show up at all. It was now a quarter to ten.

'Where did the time go?' He thought , before shrugging and slamming the front door locked behind him. The sun was blazing hot today, maybe jeans was a bad idea. Oh well, to late to go back now. He pulled out his phone and stared at the screen looking for any sign of someone trying to contact him.

'nope, no messages, nothing.' He felt a veil of loneliness slowly overtake his already sour mood.

'Nearly there, only at the end of the street now.' He told himself, 5 minutes later.

----

* * *

Students were pouring out of class everywhere, getting ready to go to second period.

"So if you times this by this and then put that over that and then times all of it you'll get the right answer, right?" Demyx slapped a hand over his face, in an irritated way and looked at Sora then back to Riku.

"Right?" The voice more needy and demanding now. Riku nodded at Sora, encouraging Demyx to do the same.

"Yeah, sorta..but you've-"

"YES!" Sora screamed outloud, causing people to stop and stare for a few seconds. Riku scratched his neck and stared at everyone, they all averted their eyes and kept walking. A small smirk had covered Riku's smooth looking face.

"Argh, we'll just work on it another day then.." Demyx muttered to Riku, who nodded once again. Sora was having far too much fun, yessing and punching the air.

Now, Demyx didn't look the one who would be good at well...anything but his music. But he was definitely a mathematician and a good one at that. Sora was well..more.. into his sport than school really, this of course attacked his academic performance but he was first in the year for sport, and had a medal in nearly every sport you could think of. Riku was more the secret studious kid. He studied when no one was around and played sport along with Sora and jammed with Demyx every now and then on a guitar, he was pretty much an all rounder on everything, and the smart kids would be furious when he was topping the class.

They were just coming back from a math lesson, which Sora, obviously hadn't understood at all, and Demyx looked up to see a red spot of hair bouncing along the courtyard towards them. He rubbed his eyes to see if it was real and blinked in shock before pointing a finger in the direction that the redheaded man was walking toward them in.

All their eyes followed Demyx's outstretched pointing hand, to which their eyes widened aswell. The tall lean redhead sauntered over to the group and brought Demyx into a bear hug.

They were all frozen stiff and their eyes all slowly looked at each other then back to Axel in horror.

"Are you back for real Axel?"

"Oh I'm back for the rest of school" Axel smirked looking down at them all.

Demyx turned around and started to walk off calling out over his shoulder.

"Class is this way!"

* * *

What will happen next, will they take Axel in or throw him back out. What happened in the past to make them all fear Or love his returning ? R&R

Ilovesheik 3


	2. Questions

**You Think You Know Me?**

Chapter two: Questions

**AU: **Thanks for the favs and reviews guys, I hope you like this chapter, it is more of a filling you in on the characters chapter but I like to think that it has its funny parts. Anywho enjoy once again.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Kingdom hearts, all characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. :'(

* * *

"Come on Dem, your seriously not thinking about the past right now are you? I don't see why we can't just put what happened behind us all, hey guys?" Axel's intense green stare pierced Demyx's oceanic eyes.

Axel looked down on all three and clapped Sora playfully over his shoulder. Riku's face was undecipherable, Sora went to punch Axel playfully back , but Riku pulled the sling on Sora's shoulder bag backwards, causing him to lean into Riku.

-BANG-

The doors burst open from one of the corridors, shifting everyone's attention to this person's loud entrance. There was a tan man with long silver spiky hair, walking towards Demyx and his group. Axel's brow furrowed.

"My my my... back again are we number 8?"

"It's Axel!" Sora spat. Riku restrained Sora, before pushing Sora behind himself.

Axel's glare intensified, he cocked his head to the side, face plastered with smugness.

"I'm only back because I have to be."

"Come on guys lets go." Demyx glared at Axel before turning and nodding at Riku. Sora stayed still and then looked at his friends walking away.

"Sora! Come on!" Riku called before Sora nodded and ran after them.

Axel outstretched a hand after them.

"wait-"

"I guess your finally getting what you deserve, don't you agree?" The man's hazel eyes were tiny slits, mocking him.

"Look Xemnas, I'm just here to do school and get out. I'm not repeating my mistakes..." Axel's last words were almost a snarl. Xemnas perked up at Axel's obvious anger and walked around him.

"Just remember who got you out, and who it could have been, if it wasn't for me..."

And with that the man who went by the name of Xemnas walked away, a blue haired man ran to his side, his behaviour almost dog-like, dripping of loyalty.

Axel spat before sighing and sitting down on one of the seats to check his timetable. He stood up and checked his watch before running to class. He stood outside the door hesitantly. He could hear the murmurs of voices, people laughing and the teacher having a deep discussion about science with a group of students.

His hand raised by itself and knocked lightly on the door. As soon as his hand had started to fall, someone had ripped open the door and now everyone was staring at him. Axel walked in quickly and slapped a note on the teachers desk. The teacher looked horrified and scribbled something on the note and placed it inside of the roll.

"Take a seat. Axel." The teacher wriggled his nose causing his glasses to move upwards.

Axel looked around the room and found many pairs of eyes staring at him, he scanned the classroom looking for someone who didn't have hate scraped across their faces. He caught sight of a guy sitting in the corner of the classroom near the window listening to his ipod and lazily picking at his nails. The sun's rays illuminated his skin and soft blond hair, making him look almost angelic.

"so damn adorable." Axel thought... or so he thought he thought.

The few people around him heard his rather loud profession, laughing and sniggering in the boy's direction. Oh no, it seemed the boy had heard him also.

"Stop looking at me like I'm something to eat you pervert." The boy slammed his ipod down before turning his chair the opposite way, back facing Axel.

Axel's eyes almost popped out of his head, and his body was filled with heat. He sat down and banged his head on the desk, trying to recover from his humiliation. He peeked from the side of his eyes and looked over to another boy who was talking to the blond.

"So Roxas, I was thinking friday night...party, saturday...skating and sunday...the usual spot?"

"mmhm. Cool with me." Roxas muttered before closing his book at the sound of the bell.

Axel sat up slowly and stood, slinging his bag onto his back. He hadn't even been in class that long.

"So his name was Roxas eh? I wonder if the usual spot is the same place where...no it couldn't be." Axel thought. He walked out into the hall only to be recognised and whispered about by many people. He rolled his eyes and walked faster into the lunch rooms.

'hold it in Axel, let out your anger and you will be gone in an instant' his conscience reminded him.

With one deep breath, he stalked towards a small lunch seat to the back of the room, trying to stay out of everyone's attention. He sat down and pulled a can of Coke from his black bag. Sipping it he suddenly felt very lonely.

--

-flashback.

"Don't push me Axel!, I'm warning you, I'll cut off your hair in your sleep!" A girl poked a finger in his face. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Harmless? I think not.

Axel laughed and pulled her under his arm. "Come on Larx, you know you love it!"

"Don't mess with her Axel! She means what she says!" A shrill voice quivering with anger and fear came from behind him. His hair was pink with tufts of it different shades. There was a lot of length missing from the back of the guy's hair, which had looked like someone went at it with scissors. Her eyes cut to slits at him, an eerie grin creeping up on her face.

"oh man, Marluxia, what did you do to her to make her do that!" Axel cackled

Larxene's face turned bright red, she glared at Marluxia, one of those if-you-tell-anyone-I'm-going-to-kill-you glares. She stood up and walked away, books clutched to her chest.

Marluxia whispered in Axel's ear causing him to laugh and fall off of the table. Marluxia Outstretched a hand.

"Always helping me up when I'm down eh?" Axel grinned. Marluxia smiled and stared back down, pulling him to his feet.

"I'll always be here, you idiot!"

xxx

* * *

End Flashback

Axel sipped once again, wiping a small amount of water that had gathered in the corner of his eye away.

The loud murmuring of voices thankfully drowned out the voices in his head and he concentrated on the people he recognised walking in.

Demyx looked straight at him and turned his head , before walking to a table with his other friends behind him. Riku glared and Sora pouted. His sister had also walked in with a tall guy wearing a beanie, and looked queer as fuck, Axel thought. They practically ate each others faces off for 10 minutes now, Axel looked down at his watch in irritation.

When he looked back up again the seat had shifted next to him and there was an arm beside his shoulders resting on the table behind them. They turned their head and looked into Axel's eyes. Purple staring at bright green.

"I-I don't usually do this, but your looking more fucked then me today so I thought I'd come say hello, like I used to."

Axel's eyes widened and he looked at the stare the boy was giving him, no emotion whatsoever.

"Thanks Zexion, but I really don't need your help at the moment." Axel spat nastily.

Zexion shrugged and stood up, before turning back around at Axel.

"Your always welcome back you know?" He smirked before tapping his nose and turning to walk away.

"I made a promise..."

He looked up once more at the table Demyx, Riku and Sora sat at and saw the boy with the blond hair he knew as Roxas, sitting with them, glowering on the seat next to Sora who looked like he was having the time of his life.

With one change of mind and one smirk, he stood up and beckoned over to the table. He placed himself in between Riku and Demyx and sat with his elbows on the table staring at Sora and Roxas.

Demyx nudged him onto Riku.

"What part of GO AWAY do you not understand?" Demyx roared.

Axel smiled and petted his shoulder. "now now, I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." Axel pointed to the fork that Demyx was pointing at him. Riku urged him to put the fork down and Sora looked distressed.

"Don't tell me yous know this creep?" Roxas scowled at Axel.

"Creep? Now that's not very nice." Axel feigned being offended, pushing a palm to his heart.

"Unfortunately we do know him." Riku stated as he poked at his carrots. Demyx glared at Axel once more, trying to hold the stare, but let it slip. He's not as tough as he acts.

'the baby cracks in a second.' Axel thought, smirking to himself.

"You can sit with us today, but we are definitely talking after school got it?" Demyx's condition seemed fair enough.

I mean, we were very close once, I don't see how he could turn me down. I smiled to myself and said

"Anything for you" With a cheesy fake smile I liked to think I won their hearts. I don't know what Roxas was actually thinking, but I'm thinking I came to the right place now. Maybe this will amuse my mild, boring life for a while, as long as they don't tell him about what happened before...

"Why is everyone staring at you so much?" Roxas spat once more. Everyone looked abrupt for a moment, staring at each other across the table. Sora started to talk to everyone's horror.

"Well when Axel was here before he had been in-"

Riku shoved a carrot in Sora's mouth, the fork still hanging out, his hand still attached. Roxas quirked an eyebrow, Demyx slapped his forehead and Axel laughed at Sora's surprised, carrot-filled face.

* * *

**Will Roxas find out what Axel had done? Is Sora offended by Riku's actions. (totally is not. XD) And what was Xemnas and Zexion talking about.**

**Enjoy 3**

**Ilovesheik21 3333**


	3. Tension

**You Think You Know Me?**

**AN: **Okay so Here's something I whipped up quickly. I have a solid plot line now and I know where I'm going with this. Enjoy people. And thanks for the story fav's and reviews. :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters, they belong to Squareenix.

**Chapter 3: **Tension

"er you see.." Demyx started to speak.

"Axel got into a bit of trouble a bit over a year ago now and well, he was turfed out of the school. Tell me Axel, why did they let you back in? Did you pay your way in? Or Did someone else do it for you?"

Demyx's eyes were filled with anger as he averted them to the table where Xemnas and a few others were sitting, before turning them back to pointedly stare at Axel.

Roxas nodded suspiciously at Axel. He turned his head back down to his food, which he stabbed at. Everyone thought Roxas wouldn't talk about it again, hopefully he had grown bored and got distracted by his food. I mean, that's what his cousin, Sora does anyway. Everyone was thankful for it.

But no, this was Roxas we're talking about and he doesn't get distracted nor forgets if an interesting topic has been brought up.

He asked rather bluntly and loudly.

"what'd you do?"

Everyone at the table was tight lipped, except for Sora who looked like he was enjoying Riku's carrot in his mouth. (1)

Axel looked at everyone and his face fell from his usual smirk. He sighed and went into deep thought as everyone stared at him, some with anger, some with pity.

Roxas sat up straight looking expectantly at Axel, those big blue eyes full of honesty and poking Axel to tell him.

'No one would ever be able to refuse them.' Axel thought.

"well go on.." Roxas pushed. Riku looked away from Sora's face to Roxas', Sora giggled nervously and said

"Hahah, don't worry about my cousin Axel, he's just unusually blunt and forward about everything." Sora glared at Roxas. Roxas glared back.

"I'm not telling a scruffball like you, who announced to the whole class that "I was looking at you like you were something to eat" and then what the hell was with the " pervert" part? Can't guys think another guy is...adorable?"

Riku snorted and cracked up laughing, yanking the carrot out of Sora's mouth. Roxas jutted out his lower lip in a stubborn pout and glared at Axel.

"Well one, you _were _looking at me like I was something to eat! And quite frankly looking at someone like that means that your thinking...things about them so two you are a pervert!"

Axel flinched when he called him a pervert again and looked at the others. Demyx was mildly amused, Sora was embarrassed with a hand over his face and Riku was finding it VERY amusing, so amusing that he was now on the floor.

Axel smirked and looked down at the blond. The blond was captivated by his eyes and stuttered causing Axel to snigger at him. The blond's face twisted into an evil smile and he angrily pulled the front of Axel's shirt, causing his body to bend over the table so that his face was level with Roxas'.

"And three.. Fuck you." Roxas smirked and let him go.

The bell rang out through the school and everyone went to finish their last periods for the day.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' Axel though as he straightened out his shirt, while he was walking in between Demyx and Riku to class. Demyx walked into one of the doorways and called out to Axel.

"Remember out promise! Meet me in the parking lot outside of the school after last period."

Axel nodded and continued to walk with Sora and Riku until Sora left and went to his own class, it was pretty silent the rest of the way until they arrived to their class. Riku looked up at Axel and then looked away like he was going to ask him something. Axel thought this was odd behaviour for Riku so he did what any other normal boy would do to get attention.

"your hair sucks"

Riku looked up offended and a bit shocked that Axel had said it.

"What the hell?" Riku smirked with a sarcastic tone added to the end of his question. Axel shrugged and then started talking. He's not good with ice breakers okay!

"I don't know, you looked like you wanted to ask me something, come on then, spit it out!" Axel playfully pushed him into the doorway of the room. Riku rubbed his shoulder from the doorway and continued in to the classroom.

"So you insulted my hair to start the conversation?" Riku laughed at Axel's awkward social skills at the moment.

"shutup, I don't know, I just couldn't think of a better opening sentence."

"What's up would have been nice" Riku said sarcastically. Axel dead panned at him before nudging him with the underside of his forearm.

"Stop changing the subjects! What did you wanna ask me?" Axel stopped and looked seriously at Riku. Riku's aquamarine stare looked cautious, like he wasn't sure to ask or not.

"I was- I was going to ask you why you didn't tell Roxas. He's bound to find out anyway." Axel stopped tapping his fingers on the desk and stared at him intently. Riku couldn't decipher his expression.

"Because no one knows the real story of how it happened. I didn't mean for him to die, and it wasn't my fault. And I want to see if he's the kind of stupid kid that will believe what everyone else thinks or not. I only pick my friends if they can choose what they want to do instead of following a group."

"But didn't you follow a group, Xemnas's group to be exact?"

"Yeah but that's different in the sense that we all had our own jobs to do, that we all decided on, we didn't just follow one person all of the time, and we do make our own choices. It was just all about picking the right one or the wrong one in there and I guess...I picked a lot of the wrong ones.." Axel looked away deep in thought.

"Ah okay, I was just wondering that's all, sorry to invade or anything." Riku said nonchalantly looking at a worksheet on his desk for an upcoming group assignment. Riku looked up from his sheet at Axel, Axel looked up from his sheet at Riku.

"Wanna be a team?" Axel asked.

"Why not?" Riku stated. And then Riku went back to working on his homework from last week and Axel was doodling on the front cover of his exercise book.

After three more long, agonising periods, the bell finally rang, signaling the joyous sound of home time.

Riku and Axel met up with Sora in the hallway and walked out into the quad, where they said their goodbyes and Axel went his own way towards the car park. He waited on one of the bike bars. Sitting on it watching the students pull out of the car park to drive home and walking home with their friends, laughing and giggling about inside jokes.

Demyx still hadn't shown up yet.

'What was taking him so long?' Axel thought as he looked at his phone. He rubbed the phone on his leg to get marks off the screen and put it back in his pocket. He looked at a spot in the car park.

-Flashback start-

"Axel! Get off my car! Your fat ass will dent the front of it!" Larxene called out and then laughed as she pressed the button on her keys to unlock the vehicle. Axel gasped in mock horror and bent over at Larxene as she approached. He pointed to his bottom.

"You mean this ass? I thought you thought it was hot, or so I've heard, eh eh?" Axel cackled and Larxene whacked him with her school bag and blushed.

"Come on Axel I like an ass that looks good anywhere." She winked. Axel gasped, once again being a smartass.

"Would you two fuck already so we can get into the car and get home?" Marluxia yelled rather loudly.

"Been there, done that, not my thing remember?" Axel slapped Marluxia up the back of the head playfully.

"Oh right, but you didn't mind it when we used my to-"

"WOAH Larxene, keep it on a low!" Marluxia , Axel and Larxene all hopped into the car, Marluxia blocking his ears as a joke.

Axel and Larxene just laughed, they both knew that nothing but friendship was there, I mean come on! , Larxene had slept with half of the school year if you counted how many girls/boys she'd been with. And Axel, he was a lost cause for women, a big tease. He enjoyed the more masculine feel..in other words. And Marluxia, well no one really knew for sure, but Axel liked to think he was gay, It just went well with his flamboyant personality and his um..I don't know...long, pink, fluffy hair?

They turned the corner singing along to a song they all knew. They dropped Marluxia off first, waving goodbye. Axel stood up through the car's roof window and yelled out

"I LOVE YOU" Axel smirked,

"That's going to piss him off" Larxene cackled.

"I'll never stop tormenting him with that" Axel smiled.

-Eng Flashback-

Axel looked back at his watch.

"what the hell?" Axel said to himself, looking around the carpark, it had been almost half an hour and he hadn't shown up.

"I could always see him tomorrow" Axel looked back once at the school before turning around and walking home.

"A-Axel!"

Demyx and Roxas screamed together from inside the school. Axel turned back around thinking he heard something.

"Nah" He said and kept walking.

"You'll pay now Roxas, and so will your friend too." The eyes leered at them and an evil smirk rose up on the boy's face.

"Yeah! You'll pay, ya know!" Yelled out a bigger, well built boy, who slammed their backs against the wall, one neck in each hand.

--

**Author's Note.**

Sora totally wants it.

What does Xemnas have to do with Axel? What did Axel do. Who died? Find out maybe next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a solid plotline now and am very excited to get this all up on here as fast as I can.

Ilovesheik21 :hearts


End file.
